Tamamori Yuta
Tamamori Yuta (玉森裕太; Tamamori Yuta) is a current member of the Johnny & Associates group Kis-My-Ft2. He is the 'T' in Kis-My-Ft2. ''PROFILE *'Name': Tamamori Yuta (玉森裕太) *'Nicknames': Tama-chan, Tama, Chantama, Tamanegi *'Birthdate': March 17, 1990 (age 28) *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 179cm *'Weight': 60kg *'Hobbies': Sleeping *'Strong Point': Can become friends with anyone *'Weak Point': Gets tired of things fast *'Admired Senpai': Yamashita Tomohisa *'Special Ability': Can notice things fast, learned surfing in third grade *'Favorite Sport': Soccer *'Favorite Food': Tofu *'Favorite item of Clothing': Shirts *'Treasures the most': Graduation booklet *'Favorite Song': "Yubiwa" by Yamashita Tomohisa *'Entered Johnny's: December 1, 2002 *'''Image Color: '''Yellow TRIVIA *He is always in a daze. *Yuta had a hard time getting along with the girls in his class. *He is considered to have an unique dance style. *Tamamori is considered as the little "sister" of the group. *Hikaru Yaotome of Hey! Say! JUMP stated in an interview that he wanted someone to convince Yuta to wear a dress. *He has a caring, gentle nature. *He doesn't talk about anything else besides work. *Yuta cried once during a practice because of what was said to him by another member. *He wants to dance calmly like fellow member Hiromitsu Kitayama and with a stylish expression. *He is Takashi Nikaido's shopping partner. *His best friend in the group is Miyata Toshiya. *He is close with Hamada Takahiro of Johnny's WEST. *He loves saying cute stuff. For example, he uses the Japanese honorific "-san" to all things, even foods. *His mother was the one who applied him to the agency, and had to literally drag him to his audition. *He once liked baseball and joined his school's baseball team but quit because the shirts always have a tight fitting around the neck and because he just hated it. *Yuta always does stuff at his own pace. FILMOGRAPHY Dramas: 2009 Gokusen 3 Special 2011 Shiwase ni Narou Yo 2011 Ikemen Desu Ne? 2012 Saikou no Jinsei no Owarkita~ Ending Planner~ 2012 ATARU 2013 ATARU SP 2013 Nobunaga no Chef 2013 Pin to Kona 2014 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari (Spring Special) 2014 Nobunaga no Chef 2 2015 Zeni no Sensou 2015 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi (Spring Special) 2015 Seishun Tantei Haruya 2017 Reverse 2017 Juyo Sankounin Tantei Films: 2009 Gokusen the Movie 2013 Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou THE MOVIE 2013 ATARU: The First Love & The Last Kill 2015 Raintree no Kuni 2019 Parallel World Love Story Voice Acting: 2016 King of Egypt as Bek/Beck (Gods of Egypt) ''PLAYS'' 2009 PLAYZONE 2009 2010 Shounentachi ~Jail in the Sky~ 2006-2018 DREAM BOYS 2013 DREAM BOYS JET 2016-2017 Johnny’s All Star Island BOOKS 2011.9.?? "Ikemen Desu Ne?" Official Photo Book (Feature) MAGAZINE APPEARANCES 2011.6.?? Poplo August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 2011.7.?? Duet August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 2011.7.?? Wink Up August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 2011.7.?? POTATO August 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 2015.08.12 AnAn Love and Sex Issue (Cover & Feature) SLIDESHOW GALLERY '' download (1).jpg yuta tamamori nobunaga no chef.jpg kisumaimyojonov073tamamuy7.jpg tamamori yuta.jpg ' Category:Kis-My-Ft2 Members Category:Actors Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Tokyo Category:2002 Additions